


In Space, No One Can Hear You Dismantle Capitalism

by Late_June



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, IN SPACE!, Idiots in Love, M/M, MY BELOVED GAY SPACE FOUND FAMILY STORY, Other, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, also acab, be gay do crime, twins go on a space adventure and be idiots to their respective love interests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_June/pseuds/Late_June
Summary: Lorelai and Flynn Knight stole a spaceship and fled their planet. Things escalate from there.A story for my creative writing class that got out of hand.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	In Space, No One Can Hear You Dismantle Capitalism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! welcome to my story B) like the summary said, this was a creative writing assignment that quickly spiraled out of control. I was so proud of it that I worked up the courage to post it here ;w;  
> This story will be... Well, I don't know how long. But if you'd like to give it a read I'd really appreciate it!  
> Possible triggers: Cops, guns, knives, a very brief description of blood, mugging. Tell me if you need anything else tagged, and please enjoy!  
> Also, if you happen to be here FROM my creative writing class, uh, surprise?

People say flying a spaceship is easy. They claim that it’s like driving a shuttle, without the roads, or like riding a hovercycle without the danger of hitting pedestrians. These people have never flown a spaceship before.

The thing about flying a spaceship is that while, yes, while traffic laws are few and far-between and obstacles are few and far between in a much more literal sense, the thing is, in spite of all that, spaceships are damn near impossible to park. This is not in the sense that they are mechanically or physically difficult to park, although that certainly is not easy, either. No, the problem with parking spaceships is that any spaceship built for flying further than to a planet’s moon and back is significantly larger than a shuttle, meaning that the hardest part about parking them is finding parking.

Finding specialized lots for these ships is not incredibly difficult, especially on any one of the many planets in this system that have been converted, in their entirety, into massive, sprawling, layered cities. Almost all of these lots, though, are owned privately, and parking on one could put any well-meaning pilot into debt for the rest of their lives with parking fees alone.

It is for these reasons that, above one of these city-planets - Nolmara, specifically - in a rickety old ship, barely held together by scrap metal and hope, a patient young woman named Lorelai was bending the steering wheel with the force of her grip.

“Just park anywhere. Nobody’s even looking!” said Flynn, Lorelai’s twin and near-opposite in patience, as he kicked an empty can around the cockpit. Lorelai rubbed her temples.

“I can’t just park ‘anywhere’,” Lorelai said in a tone clearly meant to be a mockery of Flynn, “Yeah, sure, you can’t see anyone looking now, but do you really want to be an indentured servant ‘til you die because you couldn’t wait ten damn minutes for me to find a spot?”

“You said it’d be ten minutes thirty minutes ago!”

“Did I? Well, you said you’d pick that can up three days ago, so maybe we’ve both lost track of time.” Flynn ceased his kicking and looked down at the can, long since dented beyond usefulness.

“Well.” He picked up the can “Shut up.” Flynn threw the can at Lorelai’s head. It hit its mark, bonking off the back of her skull, causing her to whip her head around, eyes blazing, dyed blue hair flying into her face,

“I’m going to kill you.” She deadpanned.

“You love me too much,” Flynn teased back. Lorelai picked up the can and threw it back at him.

“Go throw it away, dumbass,” She told him as he fumbled to catch the offending can.

“Fine, but only because I’m so bored I couldn’t stay here a moment longer, smartass.” Lorelai scoffed at that, turning back to the front of the ship, a smile dancing across her lips.

As Flynn went to open the door to the hallway of the ship, he jumped back as it opened before he so much as touched it. The burly, muscled figure of Silver stood on the other side, covered in grease and holding a power tool whose use was indiscernible.

“Ah! Apologies, Flynn, I did not mean to scare you!” They raised their hands in a placating gesture as they spoke, with a soft voice quite unbefitting of the intimidating figure they cut.

“Nah, you’re good. I’m just a little jumpy from being on this ship for a week, and having to wait another two hours on it because Lorrie over here can’t find parking.” He grumbled, gesturing to Lorelai, who flipped him off without looking away from the front window.

“Hm, I see. Have you checked the Baudel district?” Silver said as they crossed the room to stand just behind Lorelai, who glanced behind her as quickly as she could, without looking Silver in the eye.

“Uh, no, where’s that? Is it near Bea’s Market?” Lorelai kept her eyes fixed forward, resolutely hiding the blush that was rapidly forming on her face. Flynn suppressed a snicker as he slipped out into the hall.

“Yes, it is quite close. I have an… agreement, with a friend of mine who lives in Baudel, that I may park my ships in their lot in exchange for the occasional repair. I have not seen them for a long time, but I am sure we are still on good terms.”

“Oh! Oh, well, great, I’ll just, um,” Lorelai quickly typed something into the ships navigation system and adjusted her flight path. “This, uh, friend of yours, you’re sure they won’t tell on us? We’ll have time to get to the market and back?”

“Oh, definitely! William is the most honorable gambler in Western Baudel!” Silver smiled good-naturedly and tried to catch Lorelai’s eye, though she was still avoiding their gaze. Silver hummed, “Second most, perhaps. Tobias has yet to let me down. I will need to stay in the ship, though, so I can explain the situation to William.”

Lorelai pursed her lips and took a deep breath through her nose, “Great. Wonderful. Flynn and I will just… go out into an unknown megacity in political turmoil with nothing but the word of someone who hasn’t been there in years to guide us, buy some ship parts, and be back before dinner. Easy.” Her grip on the steering apparatus grew imperceptibly tighter.

“That’s the spirit! And look, there’s William’s lot!” Silver exclaimed, placing one hand on Lorelai’s shoulder and pointing out at the planet below with the other, causing Lorelai to start subtly vibrating.

“Onwards and, uh, downwards then.” Lorelai began to guide the ship down to the lot.

_

“Hey, where did Silver get this money from, anyway?” Flynn asked as he trotted along beside Lorelai through the suffocating crowds. While most people would be intimidated in a crowd like this in a city with a reputation for pickpockets, the twins, once masters of the craft themselves, found keeping track of their valuables to be second nature.

Not that they had many valuables to begin with. Running away from your home planet in a stolen spaceship will do that to you.

“They’re a mechanic, Flynn. Mechanics make money.” Lorelai’s eyes swept the crowd, searching the market for the shop Silver had described in detail.

“Maybe, but weren’t they trapped on an asteroid for like... two years?” Flynn said as he quietly lifted a woman's watch from her wrist.

“They could have had money from before. You don’t have to pay income tax when you live on an empty asteroid,” answered Lorelai, taking the watch out of Flynn’s hand and sliding into the woman’s back pocket.

“Killjoy.” Flynn said, lightly punching her on the arm.

“Rascal.” Lorelai cracked a small smile.

Their exchange was interrupted by the sound of electronic bells. Rickety old speakers hovering above the market square crackled to life. ‘Ah, they have those here, too,’ thought the twins as they, along with the rest of the crowd, quieted down to listen.

“Attention, visitors to Bea’s Market. Local law enforcement has received word from the Intergalactic Justice Force that a dangerous criminal may be hiding in this area. Though they have requested that the individuals identity remain classified, we ask that all citizens be on the lookout for any suspicious activity, and report it immediately.” The crowd murmured, but did not seem any more alert. Dangerous criminals were hardly uncommon in these parts, though police actually attempting a search was.

“Pst. Hey. Lorrie, they found us,” Flynn stage-whispered to Lorelai, a mischievous glint in his eye. Lorelai elbowed him in the stomach,

“Shut up.”

“But we’re the most wanted criminals in this quadrant!”

“We weren’t even the most wanted criminals in our apartment complex.”

“Maybe you weren’t.”

“Yeah, sure, Mister ‘made cookies for the sweet old lady down the hall when she was sick’,” Lorelai said, craning her neck to see over the crowds. “Hey, I think that might be the shop over there,” She squinted, trying to read the sign, “They said it was called Jamies’ or something, right? Flynn?” Lorelai turned around in a quick circle, but if Flynn was anywhere near her then he was hidden by the crowds. She swore under her breath. Why must he be this way?

Flynn was single-mindedly focused on a shop he had spotted down the other end of the street while Lorelai was talking. A clothing store, he could tell, and a nice one, too. Flynn and Lorelai had brought few clothes with them on their journey, and doing laundry every two days was getting really, really old. Since they weren’t going to be back here anytime soon then, surely, Flynn thought, it wouldn’t hurt to just liberate this store of a few extra pairs of pants?

Lorelai would catch up.

As he weaved through the crowd, Flynn whistled a nameless tune, hands in his pockets. He skirted to the edge of the crowd to read a flashing holographic sign advertising the local blood bank paying double for plasma. Flynn rolled his eyes, pivoting forward to continue on his merry way, when he felt a sharp tug on his arm, pulling him into a nearby alley.

“Wh-” He started, before being cut off by a hand covering his mouth, promptly followed by what was definitely, definitely a knife to his throat.

“Move and you’re dead. Where’s your money?” Growled a voice right into his ear.

“Psh, do I seem like the kind of guy who carries cash?” Flynn had no money on him whatsoever. Lorelai had forbidden him from carrying their money after he spent a week's savings on a can of spray cheese. The knife was pressed tighter into his throat, breaking the skin and drawing a thin line of blood. Flynn felt his heartbeat quicken, but did not let up.

“You,” said the voice, “Are either stupid, or you have a deathwish. I know you must have something, your clothes are from off-planet. You couldn’t get here without money.”

Flynn winced as he slowly, carefully reached his hand down towards his back pocket, where he had always been sure to keep a switchblade.

“I’m telling you, I don’t have anything. My sister, see, she won’t let me have any ever since I-”

“Shut it!” the muggers other arm, wrapped around Flynn’s torso, grew tighter, pressing down on his lungs. Flynn could feel his knife now, just barely. A few more seconds and he’d have it.

“I’m trying to explain to you why mugging me is pointless!!” Nearly there.

“And you’re lyin- Whatcha reaching for, idiot?” Uh oh.

The mugger lifted the hand that did not have the knife in it then quickly slammed it back down onto Flynn’s solar plexus. Flynn’s vision darkened, his hand losing its grip on the switchblade as he doubled over in pain, the mugger tossing him face first onto the ground. Flynn wheezed, but summoned all his willpower to turn himself over and, as the mugger reached over to Flynn’s pocket, Flynn kicked the mugger in the face, sending him stumbling sideways.

Fumbling on the ground, Flynn’s hand found his switchblade. The mugger regained his bearings and charged at Flynn with the knife, raising the blade high above the still-prone Flynn and preparing the killing blow. Knowing it would do little, Flynn raised his switchblade as he tried to pull himself off the ground.

Narrowly avoiding the mugger's first swipe, Flynn found himself backed into a corner of the alley. The mugger roared in anger and swung the knife. Flynn braced himself, and, in a final, desperate act fueled by pride and adrenaline, positioned himself to launch his body at the mugger as soon as he came close. Just as the mugger was about to bring down his knife, Flynn pushed against the wall and came barreling at the mugger.

And he missed.

Instead of leaping at the mugger as he intended, Flynn took a clumsy, running leap directly past him, skidding onto the pavement and nearly hitting the opposite wall.

“Augh,” Flynn grunted, laying on the ground, eyes closed against his better judgement, for a few precious seconds. The mugger would be about to stab him now, he guessed, though in his haze of pain this thought failed to register for a moment. When it did, Flynn’s eyes snapped open, and he scrambled into a sitting position, expecting to see the mugger above him and preparing to strike again, but, to his surprise, saw no such thing.

Instead, he saw the mugger unconscious on the ground, a nasty bruise forming on his forehead. Standing above the mugger was a figure in a dark cloak that obscured their whole body, looking down at the mugger. The figure was holding a glowing blue sword, sharp blade pulsing with soft light. Flynn had never seen anything quite like it. In a feat demonstrating an incredible lack of forethought, Flynn called out,

“Hey!” The figure turned their cloaked head to look at him. Though their, or his, it seemed, face was slightly obscured by the shadows, Flynn could make out that the figure was about his age, humanoid, emphasis on the -oid. The figure had very human dark skin, eyes, and hair, all different shades of brown, but his face was speckled with glowing blue marks. Flynn couldn’t help but stare. He was so focussed on staring, in fact, that he didn’t notice the stranger was talking until he had clearly had to repeat himself multiple times, his tone laced with annoyance,

“Are you alright?” His voice was melodic and even.

“Wha?” Flynn said eloquently.

“I asked if you’re alright. I think you may have a concussion.”

“I’m fine.” Flynn thought for a moment, “I had him right where I wanted him. Name’s Flynn, by the way.”

“Pleased to meet you. ‘Right where you wanted him’ was two seconds away from stabbing you?”

“...Yes.”

The figure quirked an eyebrow, approaching Flynn and offering an outstretched arm.

“You aren’t the brightest, are you?” he asked Flynn. Flynn sputtered,

“What- I- You save my life, then you insult me?” 

“So you admit I saved your life? Great. Are you here with someone?” As the stranger said this, his hand was still outstretched.

“Hang on a second, that’s not what I meant, I-” 

“It doesn’t matter. Get up. Are you here with someone?” Flynn took the stranger’s hand and pulled himself up, scoffing at his remarks.

“Yeah, my sister. And our mechanic friend. We’re here to fix our ship. Why are you here? Did you come just to save handsome young men from getting murdered, or…?” The stranger shook his head and started walking out of the alley. “Hey, wait up! You didn’t answer my question!”

“It’s none of your business. What does your sister look like?” The stranger said, voice retaining its pleasant tones, but now much more clipped.

“My face, but hair dyed blue instead of dyed red. And I feel like I have the right to know why you were just… what, hanging out on the roofs of buildings waiting for people to get mugged?” Flynn had to almost jog to keep pace with the stranger now, who, despite being shorter than him, was very light on his feet. Or anxious to get away from him. Or both.

“Is that your sister over there, the stressed looking one?”

“Stop ignoring me!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Goodbye, Flynn.” With that, the stranger turned, cloak swishing around him, and retreated into the crowds too quickly for Flynn to catch him.

Flynn clenched his fists, but shook his head and began making his way over to Lorelai, who was talking to a tall alien with more eyes than legs.

“My brother, yea high, dyed red hair, a moron? Have you seen him?” She pleaded. The alien shook her head. Lorelai thanked her and scanned the crowd, looking for another individual who may have seen her wayward brother. A woman in a purple hat, a person with two metal legs, Flynn, an alien being who resembled a bipedal giraffe…

Wait.

“Heyyy Lorrie!” Flynn yelled good-naturedly over the crowd, “You won’t believe what just happened to me! Did you know swords are still a viable method of self-defense?” Lorelai began massaging her temples furtively as Flynn approached. She took a deep breath.

“No. No I did not know that, Flynn. Would you care to explain to me how you know that? And why you’re bleeding?” Lorelai said, voice strained. If she had an ounce less of self control, he’d be on the floor right now. Flynn chuckled nervously.

“Uh, actually, maybe that’s a story for another day.”

“Fine. Fine! Let’s just get these parts and go. I found the store.” Lorelai huffed as she turned on a heel and gestured for Flynn to follow her into a small store labelled “Jamie’s Machinery.” Flynn nodded mutely and followed her, figuring that his sister had had a long enough day as is.

__

Lorelai clutched the bag of parts tightly as she and Flynn once again made their way through the crowds, now slightly more cramped with the post-work rush.

“Hm, so I was thinking rehydrated mashed potatoes tonight?” Flynn remarked, fiddling with a piece of metal he had found… somewhere.

“Psh, the mashed potatoes are garbage and you know it. We could grab some fabricated chicken before we take off?”

“Okay, so your opinions are wrong and you should reconsider. The mashed potatoes are good! You just gotta add a lot of garlic! Besides, why would we stay here longer than we needed to?”

“You and your garlic. Have you read about Earth vampires? I think you’d be immune. They’d bite you and just die instantly.” Lorelai grinned as she readjusted her grip on the bag of parts.

“How is that a bad thing? It’s like the galaxy's most niche superpower!” Flynn said, gesturing as wildly as he could without slapping any passerby.

“It comes with the stipulation that your breath smells terrible three days a week.”

“You laugh now, but we’ll see how you feel when the Earth vampires attack…” Flynn trailed off as the twins’ path was blocked by a wall of pedestrians. Strange, given that standing still in the streets of any market was grounds for getting yelled at by anyone in a hurry to work. Lorelai and Flynn shared a look, pressing forward into the group.

“Excuse me, but what’s going on here?” Lorelai said politely to a nearby woman.

“Some poor boy, the cops… they just grabbed him! They started yelling at him about Papilionem Industries, couldn’t hear much other than that though.” The woman's mouse-like ears twitched. “Terrible, really. That poor boy…” She shook her head, trying to stand on her tiptoes to see over the crowd in front of her.

Lorelai gave her thanks, turning back to Flynn, “Some guy’s getting arrested, something to do with Papilionem. It sucks but it’s not our problem. We should go.” She whispered urgently to him, attempting to backtrack through the crowd.

“Papilionem… No, wait, that’s weird.”

“Why’s that?”

“Aren’t they the only megacorporation that’s got like… a clean record? No tax fraud, no employee exploitation, operating completely within the law? Nobody knows how they got where they are but there’s no proof they’ve ever done anything shady. Why would they want some guy arrested?” Flynn continued through the crowd. Lorelai mused over this for a moment, following him.

“Maybe he stole from them? Sure, stealing from biotech companies is hard but it’s not unheard of.”

“But sending the IJF after a thief? Seems a bit excessive, right?” Flynn prodded. Lorelai bit her lip and looked askance.

“...I agree, that is weird. But it’s not like we can do anything about it. We’re technically fugitives, Flynn, we need to get off this planet.” Lorelai pleaded. Flynn shook his head.

“I’m getting closer. I… have a suspicion about who the guy they’re arresting is. Follow my lead.” He said, now practically shoving people aside to get to the front of the crowd. Lorelai, distressed, followed after him, apologizing as she mimicked his path. It was up to her to keep Flynn from getting both of them arrested.

As they neared the front of the crowd, they could hear an authoritative voice speaking clearly,

“... wants you home, boy, and if you will not come quietly then we will have no choice but to use force. This is your last warning.”

Lorelai did not recognize the voice that replied, though Flynn did. The even harmony it carried, even when shouting, had yet to leave his memory.

“I already told you, I’m not going back. You can tell my uncle that if he wants me, he’ll have to come drag me back himself.” Finally, Flynn reached the front of the crowd. Lorelai felt Flynn tense ahead of her, and hurried up to see what could have caused this reaction from him. She could not help but gasp at what she saw.

In the center of the large crowd of people that had gathered were four Intergalactic Justice Force officers, dressed in their clean, sleek, grey attire, the man who the woman was certainly referring to forced into a crouching position by one of them. However, the thing that had grabbed the twins attention so was the strangers glistening blue and black wings, akin to those of the Earth butterflies both Lorelai and Flynn adored. The stranger’s wings looked as large as his body, and glowed softly with blue light. Flynn’s breath had caught in his throat when he recognized the stranger as his stranger, the one that had saved his life not fifteen minutes ago.

“Time to return the favor,” Flynn murmured, and cracked his knuckles.

“Hey, what? Flynn, what are you d-” Lorelai gently placed a hand on his arm. As spellbinding as this scene was, she was desperate to return to the ship before the situation could get out of hand. What was to be done, after all? All that mattered to her was getting her and her brother far away from here, to some distant system where they could live as they pleased.

“Hey jackasses! He said he’s not going with you!” Flynn shouted, cutting Lorelai off and dashing towards the group of officers. Lorelai clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails drew blood from her palms.

One of the cops immediately pointed his blaster at Flynn, “Sir, get back! You are obstructing police business and if you do not stand down you will be prosecuted!”

“Prosecute THIS!” Flynn screamed, leaping onto the officer and grabbing his gun. The cop was so surprised by this rash decision that he stumbled to the ground, stunned, as his compatriots all aimed their weapons at Flynn, now clutching the standard-issue IJF blaster with practiced ease, turning the dial to stun. It had been a while since he had held a gun, as sneaking one off planet was inexplicably harder than stealing a spaceship, but he and Lorelai both knew that Flynn was an excellent shot. Years of playing hooky by borrowing friends' blasters and shooting bottles from great distances had given him a sniper’s ability. Still, even the best snipers can’t shoot three people at once. 

Lorelai considered her options in a split-second. One, let her brother get taken in by the Force, probably for life, and run off with Silver - no, she’d miss him, loathe as she was to admit it. Two, try and convince the cops that Flynn was some sort of method actor - seems unlikely. Or, three, cause some chaos - the only plan left with any likelihood of getting her and Flynn out of there. Lorelai steeled herself, slung the bag of parts onto her back, took a deep breath and a running jump,and struck the officer holding the stranger down with one well-placed hit to the jaw.

The crowd began to disperse, alarmed, as the remaining two officers shouted and tried to coordinate their shots. In the moments of confusion, Flynn stunned both of them. Then, he ran up to Lorelai and the stranger, helping him up.

“You are the stupidest fucking person I have ever met.” Lorelai hissed at Flynn as they hefted the confused stranger between them.

“Aw come on, you’ve known me the longest out of anyone you’ve met so of course you’d think that!” Flynn whined.

“Ah, if it’s all the same to you,” the stranger piped up, “We should get out of here. Right now. Reinforcements are definitely on their way.”

“Right.” Lorelai nodded.

“Seriously, no ‘thanks’?” Flynn said incredulously.

“I didn’t ask you to help me. And you have yet to thank me for earlier,” The stranger brushed himself off, now standing between the two, “But, sure, thank you for showing me new levels of idiocy.” He turned to Lorelai, “And thank you for actually helping.”

“Yup, I’m amazingly competent, I know, now let’s go. What’d you mean by ‘earlier’?” She looked to her brother as the three of them started to weave through the panicking crowd.

“Tell you later, IJF right behind us!” Flynn yelled to her as he broke into a full sprint. Lorelai turned, and sure enough, at least five more officers were hot on their trail. Lorelai and the stranger were quick to catch up with Flynn.

“You remember where the ship is?” Flynn said through heavy breaths as the trio skidded around a corner.

“Yup. One more left, right, straight for two blocks, another right, and we’re there.”

“Attagirl! I knew I kept you around for something!”

Slightly behind, the stranger quirked his eyebrow at the two of them.

Following Lorelai’s memorized directions, Lorelai, Flynn, and the stranger dodged through crowds of shoppers, leaving chaos in their wake as the officers were forced to chase them through stalls and over benches. Finally, they reached the lot, spotting Silver outside of the ship, welding the hull closed.

They turned to see Lorelai and Flynn, plus a new tagalong, being pursued by several armed officers.

“Hello! I see you have made a new friend! And some new enemies!” They shouted across the lot as the group closed in.

“Silver, get in the ship!” Lorelai screamed.

“Not until you are all safe!” Silver gave a big grin and hefted their welding torch, throwing open the door and leaving it clear for the three to get in the ship.

The officers, themselves without transportation, knew that they would be unable to pursue their targets in the sky, and began to fire. A beam of concentrated light whizzed past Lorelai’s ear, another catching Flynn on the arm. He grunted as it went numb - luckily, it wasn’t his dominant arm.

“Almost there!” Lorelai shouted into the wind, as Flynn turned and fired back at the officers with his stolen gun, managing to stun one of them.

At last, they reached the ship, ducking inside as Silver stood their ground out front, using a combination of their welding torch and their legs to push the officers back long enough for everyone to get into the ship, shutting the door behind them.

The four of them ran single-file - the widest the hallways would allow - to the cockpit, Lorelai swiftly parking herself in the captain's chair as Silver moved to the technicians seat, both of them buckling themselves in. Flynn grabbed the stranger, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, over to two of the four passenger seats.

“I’m gonna assume you’ve flown in a ship before. Brace yourself, though, this one’s not a smooth ride.” Flynn shouted over the sound of the ship starting up and blaster fire hitting the outside hull. He massaged his arm, hoping to accelerate the return of feeling to it.

“Oh, joy.” Flynn watched as the stranger positioned his wings just so that he could sit in the chair without bending them too much. Noticing Flynn’s staring, he looked at the ground and muttered, “They took my cloak…” His eyes shined, and though it could have been the light, Flynn thought it may have been the recent events catching up to him.

Flynn tilted his head a bit at that, but put a hand on the stranger’s shoulder, carefully. “Hey,” he said softly, The stranger tensed a little, turning to look him in the eyes, “It’s… It’s gonna be okay, man. I know it’s uh, a little intimidating, what was happening back there, but whatever it is, we can help you out.” Flynn’s voice was genuine and kind.

“...You don’t even know me, and you’re willing to help me?” The stranger murmured back, his lovely voice full of confusion.

“I dunno, something about you, I just…” Flynn turned away, the faintest possible blush tinging his cheeks, “Trust you. I guess.”

The stranger stared silently for a moment, then spoke, “My name is Deimos. You shouldn’t trust people before you even know who they are.”

At that, Flynn grinned bright enough to rival a sun, “You’re not the first to tell me that. Pleased to meet you, Deimos. I’m Flynn. Lorelai’s the ‘stressed one’, and the big friendly one is Silver.” At their names, Lorelai and Silver both gave quick greetings as they focused on getting the ship out of the atmosphere, working in perfect tandem despite having known each other barely a month.

“Glad we’re all finally introduced. All it took was escaping the police together.” Deimos said as he smiled wryly.

“Nothing like running from the authorities to get a friendship going.”

“You seriously aren’t even going to ask me why the police were after me in the first place?”

“Would you tell me?”

“I… fair point.”

Lorelai chimed in from the captains seat as she steered the ship into open space, “For the record, I have many questions, and if it turns out you’re some kind of serial murderer I’m going to throw you out of the airlock.”

Deimos laughed, a sound that reminded all who heard it of wind chimes, “That sounds like a square deal.”

“Apologies, I do not mean to interrupt, but if we do not land the ship soon then there is a very high chance of critical failure. Lorelai, there’s a small inhabited planet near here. I’m sending the coordinates to you.” Silver said, typing away at a projected keyboard.

“Oh! Yes, thank you Silver. You’re a lifesaver.” Lorelai squeaked, accepting Silver’s directions and setting a course.

“It is a pleasure, always, to help you.” Silver said with an air of gravitas. Flynn stifled a laugh as Lorelai looked like she may faint then and there.

“Into the great unknown we go!” Flynn whooped, punching the air.

The four of them gazed out the front window at the infinite expanse of stars. There was a long journey ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!! I hope you liked my story!!! If you did, leaving a kudos and a comment would mean the whole world to me!! Subscribe if you wanna see if I ever,, write more,,, WHICH I PROBABLY WILL!! :D!!!  
> Thanks for reading, take it sleazy!


End file.
